


Crescendo

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody fantasizes about Nick's lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

Murray threaded his way to the back of the small cafe, heading for an empty table. Cody and Nick followed, and as Murray slid into a seat, took chairs side by side, facing their partner and the mirrored rear wall.

The waitress arrived with their coffee order as they took their seats. "What excellent service!" Murray praised her. "Wasn't it, guys?"

"Yeah, Murray, great," Nick agreed, and gave the cute, blonde waitress his wide, easy smile. "Thanks."

Cody quickly looked away from Nick, turning to face Murray instead. When Nick smiled like that, it went straight to his cock. Always had. Controlling his breathing, he asked Murray "So, what did Lieutenant Parisi have to say?"

"Well, Cody, the difficulty with the police computer is the same as always. The data's not stored in a systematic way. It makes getting information a little challenging."

A movement in the mirror behind Murray caught Cody's attention. He swallowed hard, watching Nick's reflection as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. Watched Nick's lip curve around the edge of the cup. His tongue against his upper lip as he lowered the coffee back to the table. God, he could watch Nick's mouth all day...

"What do you think, Cody?" Murray asked, and Cody jerked his eyes back to the slim man.

"Oh - sorry, Murray. I wasn't listening." Cody shook his head, trying to clear it. "What was that?"

"I saw you." Nick grinned. "You were looking at the waitress in the mirror."

Cody gulped. "Uh - yeah. I guess I was."

Murray giggled. "She sure is pretty. And helpful, too."

"Yeah. Anyway, Murray, what were you asking me?" Cody shifted in his seat. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight.

"I think I'll get better information from the medical databases than from the police computer. I can get on the satellite at four. So why don't I go back to the Riptide and do that, while you and Nick stake out the house?"

"Sure, Murray. Great idea. So what are we going to do until then?"

"Have lunch." Nick smirked at him. "And watch you make a fool of yourself hitting on the waitress."

Cody supposed he'd have to, now.

*************************

Quietly, Cody pushed back the sheet covering him, and spread his legs. He pictured Nick's full, seductive lips, and stifled a groan as his cock hardened. _'God.'_ But he had to be quiet.

In the opposite bunk, Nick was sleeping - Cody could tell from the rhythm of his breathing. He mustn't risk waking him up. He could have shut himself in their small bathroom - he'd done that a lot of times before, and he guessed Nick had, too - but he preferred to do it here, willing himself to silence.

Here, where Nick was close. Where Cody could hear the small sounds he made in his sleep. It made what was in his head feel somehow less impossible.

He hissed at the cool of his fingers against his overheated cock, and closed his eyes. Pictured the cafe. Took his seat again, saw Nick's easy, open smile. Only this time, he didn't have to look away.

He kept his hand slow, matching his strokes to Nick's even breathing. _'Yeah. Slow.'_ The longer he could make this last, the better.

Cody watched, mesmerized, as Nick licked his lips, his tongue heavy and slow. His lips glistened with residual moisture and Cody stifled a groan, covering his mouth with his forearm. _'Nick...'_ In his fantasy, Nick heard, and blew a kiss to Cody's reflection in the mirror.

Cody stifled another moan. His hand on his cock was heavier, faster now, squeezing from base to tip. His thumb rolled over his crown, and he bit back a whimper as he touched his leaking slit. Nick's lips, pursed and full, so inviting. So near.

He flexed his hips up, thrusting into his fist. God, he wanted to taste. Nick's sweet, seductive lips... They'd be soft. Soft and warm, Nick's tongue behind them fierce and bold, Cody knew. Nick's kiss would start out gentle, exploring rather than tentative, and would build to an explosive, thrilling crescendo...

 _'Oh God, yes!'_ Cody bit down on his forearm, forcing back the cry that rose in his throat as his balls contracted. His tongue thrust against his flesh, finding Nick's lips shaped in the captured skin, as his cream spurted convulsively into his closed hand.

Nick rolled over and mumbled something, and Cody froze. Trying to force his breathing back to normal, he wiped his hand dry on the sheet, then used it to dab at the few flecks of semen which had escaped onto his stomach. Slowly, he turned on to his side, and pulled the covers back over himself.

"You awake, man?" Nick whispered.

"Huh?" Cody made his voice sound sleepy, groggy. _'Christ.'_

"Nothin'. You made a weird noise, that's all. Thought you might've been having a nightmare."

Cody swallowed hard. "No," he whispered back. "I think I was dreaming, but it - wasn't a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up."


End file.
